


He paid you to catch me cheating, so I'll fuck you instead.

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bribery, Car Sex, F/M, Lingerie, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: A private investigator is asked to collect evidence of his client's cheating wife. When a stakeout goes south, they confront each other and come to terms with an unusual agreement.





	He paid you to catch me cheating, so I'll fuck you instead.

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *  
>    
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Engine start: https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/338954/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[knocking on the car window. Pleading and slightly apologetic tone.]

I’m really sorry, but my car won’t start and I was wondering if you could be so kind as to take a look at it?

I do apologise for bothering you. There’s no one else in the parking lot this late, and I know next to nothing about cars.

Yeah, it just refuses to start. No funny engine noises or anything. It’s just dead.

Aww, thank you. I wouldn’t know what to do without a gentleman like you.

[short pause]

The battery’s dead? Okay, ummm, do I need to replace it then?

Oh, you know how to jump start a car? That’s great!

[short pause]

Let me try again…

[Engine starts SFX]

Wow, you’re a magician! Thanks again for fixing my car.

Actually, do you wanna stay here for a bit longer? I bet the leather seats are much comfier than the ones in your old beater.

So, what's a handsome guy like you doing here? Sleeping in your car at night?

[chuckles] God, your girlfriend sounds like a bitch.

So what do you do? As a day job, I mean.

You don’t look like an insurance salesman. You’re too attractive.

I was guessing journalist or reporter. I noticed the camera and notebook in your car.

Those are for birdwatching? Oh, I used to be super into that in high school.

Haven you seen any of the red finches recently? It’s about time they start migrating.

Yeah, they’re my favourite. So cute and adorable.

[short pause, tone turns Fdom for the next part]

[accusing] You know nothing about birdwatching, do you?

Red finches don’t live on this side of the Atlantic, liar.

Yeah, that’s right, start panicking now.

No, don’t bother trying the doors. The keys are in my pocket.

Let’s try that again. What’s your day job, detective?

That’s right. You’re not the only one in town doing some investigation.

I knew everything about you. You worked for eight years in the PD, cracked a few high-profile cases, like that bank robbery. And now you run your own private investigator business.

I found a receipt you made to my husband in his desk drawer. He paid for two months of your service, at a hefty price.

I’m not dumb. I know why he hires a detective.

He wants to catch me cheating, right?

So, what kind of photos did you take? 

You better play along. You want to get out of this car, you do whatever I say.

[short pause]

Oh, that’s a good one. You could really see him pounding me to orgasm.

Did you take photos of me getting spitroasted last Friday?

Those two were so fierce and powerful, I love it. I could barely walk the next day. 

My husband does nothing like that to me.

Have you shown these to him yet?

Great. I know these photos are fun, but you are gonna to delete them.

You heard what I said. Delete. Those. Photos.

You don’t understand. I need to stay married to this man. I need the money.

I mean, he’s old and boring, and he’s awful in the bedroom. But that bank account’s pretty juicy.

You could just say you worked very hard, but sadly I’m clean as a sheet.

[seductively] I know I can’t offer you the money like he did, but maybe I could pay you in some other way.

[Flirty tone, turns into F sub from now on]

You like this dress? He got it tailor made for me.

I love how it’s tight and highlights my curves.

I made sure the bedroom drapes are always open when I change. I want you to get a good view.

Feel the zipper on my back? Pull it down. I know you want it.

I gave you a little show when I put on those black lingerie and stockings. I couldn’t see you, but I know you were watching.

Still not convinced?

Let me just pull my panties to one side, and…

[moans]

Slide down the shift knob…

It feels cold and plastic. I bet your cock would be much nicer.

Would you like to prove that?

Mmm, such a hard on already.

[chuckles] Looks like your gun isn’t the only heat you’re packing, huh?

It’s so much nicer than my husband’s. Look at that curve…

[licking and slurping noises]

[improv a blowjob for the next minute or two]

[gagging sounds]

Tell me, detective. What’s it like watching me getting fucked and used by all those men while you took pictures?

Did you jerk off to them? Have you ever seen a woman so depraved and lustful?

And how does it feel now? It’s finally your turn. 

No more creepy stalking from the other side of the street. You get to have me, up close and personal.

[more blowjob noises]

Rack the seat back. I wanna sit on your lap.

You see how my pussy’s soaking wet? I want you to claim it.

I bet you can tell my husband’s weak and infertile. Detectives know people the best, right?

[moans loudly as he inserts]

God! You feel so amazing inside me.

[improv some sexy moans and grunts]

Tell me, when you were following me around as I fucked my guys, did you ever think you could have some as well?

You could just take me by force in an alley, and I won’t even make a sound.

I wouldn’t fight back. I want more cocks to play with.

[more moans]

Fuck me harder… Yes…

The whole car’s shaking as you pound me…

[loud moans] I’m so close…

[both orgasm] 

[giggles] I hope you find that to be a satisfactory payment.

Here, take my panties and bra. You know, as ‘evidence’ that I’m cheating.

[chuckles] You ready to draft a report, saying how I’m the most conservative, celibate housewife ever?

Good. Maybe I’ll even let you keep the pictures. To remind you how good tonight was.

I might even drop by your office sometime. You really impressed me.

[kisses]

It was fun fixing my car with you. [chuckles]

Good night, detective.

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
